Kim's Broken Heart
by scoobydoofan-12
Summary: The battle of Xaiolin and Heylin is over and the monks are going home. When the monks visit one year later, what kind of drama will they bring with them. Rated becase of some language and suicide. RaiKim! Sorry there isn't much of Omi, Clay and Mater Fung


**Hey Everybody! Yes, I am still writing chapters for **_**A Not So Secret Secret, **_**but I wanted to take a break from that story and write a one-shot. I hope you like this story, because I thought of it in like 5 minuets. I like it, and it's a fluffy RaiKim story. It does have some RaiOC, but it's mostly RaiKim. I know it might sound like some other stories, but I don't mean to steal ideas on purpose. I really am a good girl, really. So please don't get mad at me if it does sound like your story. Here is my first one-shot, so please be nice to me!**

**Kim's Broken Heart**

"It has been a long time since Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko has been back at the temple," Dojo commented. It has one year since the final battle of Xiaolin against Heylin; Xiaolin conquering. It has also been one year since the last time he said 'I love you' to her. Everyone at the temple remembers the event like it was yesterday. 

_**Flashback**_

"We're going back home?" Clay asked.   
Master Fung nodded, "Yes, young one, the battle is over. You are done with your training and the battle is over. It's time for you to go back home."   
Kimiko leaned back into Raimundo's arms, "Rai," she said softly, "I love you. When you go back to Brazil, please promise me that you won't forget me and fall in love with another girl."   
"Oh no, baby," Rai said while turning her around; so she was facing him, "I will _never_ forget you; I will _never_ fall in love with another girl. I promise you that because I love you girl, don't you forget that either." They gave each other their last kiss for a long time. They started to make out and he held her close to him. When they broke away, they stared into each other's eyes.   
"Time to go!" Dojo exclaimed getting big. They were taking different ways of getting home so they can give Dojo a break. Kimiko was going on Dojo; Raimundo was taking the Silver Manta Ray; and Clay was taking the Golden Tiger Claws.   
They all hugged each other, and said goodbye to Omi who was still going to live at the temple with the other monks. They all gave each other a last glance, and they went back to their homes. 

_**End of Flashback**_

All of the monks were here except Raimundo, who was bringing a special friend. Clay had his wife along, and his wife was pregnant with their first child. Kimiko came alone and was waiting to see her lover again. When the Silver Manta Ray landed in the training field, Kimi ran up the closest tree and watched Rai get out with another girl. Kim gasped in shock as he took her hand with both of his like he used to do with Kim a long time ago. Kim wanted to scream in pain when she saw _her _Raimundo kiss the girl. 

Kim started to cry when he and the girl walked towards the meditation hall where the others were. "Thank you Rai for remembering me." She jumped down from the tree and ran as fast as she could to where ever. She didn't really care where she went, anywhere was better then back with Raimundo and his new girlfriend. When she was done running, she found herself in front of the open window of where everyone was. 

"Guys," Rai said motioning towards the girl, "this is my fiancé, Shelby." 

"Hello," she said in a deep Brazilian accent. 

Kim shook her head and got out her PDA and typed something really fast and sent it to her BFF, Keiko in Tokyo. She then typed something on her PDA and kept it on the screen. With tears in her eyes, she walked slowly to the training field. Tears pricked at her eyes as she reached into her purse, and grabbed a pocket knife her father insists on keeping on her for safety. She shook her head and plunged the knife deep into her chest. She felt a pinching at her chest and blood rush out of the deep cut as she took the knife out of her and dropped it in front of her. She sucked in her last bit of air and screamed bloody murder as she dropped down to the ground, dead before she even hit it. 

Everybody ran outside when they heard Kim's scream, and gasped when they saw her body. Her legs were bent at the knees and were pointing in one direction. She would have looked like she was sleeping if her eyes were closed all the way. In one hand, she held the PDA with the message on it; near the other, was the bloody knife that lied in a puddle of blood as did her body. Rai dropped to his knees as he looked her body up and down. He gasped when he saw the PDA and picked it up and read it. Here is what it read: 

_Raimundo,_

_I can't believe that you would do that to me!_

_You said you would _never _forget me, but you have._

_You said you would _always _love me, but now you love another._

_You promised me, and I can't believe I trusted me._

_All I really I have to say Raimundo, is _

_I hope that you and your fiancé have a good marriage,_

_And I would like to thank you for remembering me._

_Kimiko_

Tears ran down Rai's face, "Damn it! Oh, I'm so sorry, Kimi! I broke my promise. I don't deserve to live." 

Shelby gasped, "Rai, what's up?" 

"I was in love with you when I loved another. I loved Kimi!" he cried hugging Kim's dead body. 

"So, what are you going to do now, Rai?" Shelby asked. 

"This!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the knife and committed suicide. Shelby screamed as Rai's body fell limp next to his lover's body. His lover that he had hurt; his lover that he disobeyed. They were now together in Heaven. 

**So what did you think? I almost cried when I wrote this story. I just wanted to write a tragedy story, because I love tragedy stories. I will be writing more tragedy stories later. Please I don't want any flames! I don't like flames! Please review and tell me what you think of my one-shot. ** **Oh and if you have any good criticism, like what I could do better in my future one-shots, I would like to know, so please PM me if you do. Don't forget to review! Thank you! **


End file.
